


English Class

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Young Love, boardingschoolstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You owe everything to English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ya'll  
> So, this is gonna be a mulitchaptered Rosemary fic! Yaaay!  
> My friend Devon (PiggyEmpire on Deviant art and Tumblr) helped me with this and did the art that went with it! She really is great c:  
> I hope you all enjoy this and like reading it!

Your name is Rose Lalonde and with your bags slung over your shoulder, you stare at your new home, Skaia Academy . The building was large, made out of concrete blocks and glass. It looked like some strange, new wave prison only without the bars.

“Come on Rosie, quit lookin at the school like its hell!” your older sister Roxy bumped her hip against yours, forcing you off balance slightly. “Its gonna be fun fun fun!”

“We’ll have to see about that.” You respond, still staring up at the school. “It does not look very appealing in the slightest.”

Roxy shrugged. “Looks fine to me! Lets go find our rooms!” She grabbed your hand and pulled you forward, causing you to stumble into a run with her. She dragged you into the main office of the school, stopping at the front desk to grab a map of the school.

Roxy dragged you up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway milling with students.You had tried to pull your hand out of hers, but her grip was a vice, her bright pink nails digging into your skin. You thought the run would never end when suddenly she slowed and a large, strong hand was on yours and hers shoulder. You look up and see eyes that you know are orange, even though they are covered by shades at the moment staring down at you. “Hello cousin dearest.” you say with a smile. “Long time no see.”

“Sup Ro-” he begins saying before Roxy launches herself at him with a screech.

“DIRKKKKK!”

A light chuckle came from Dirk Strider as he wrapped his arms around your sister is a welcoming hug as you surveyed him. He had gotten leaner and if possible even more fit since the last time you had seen him which had been nearly a year ago. He had the same pointy shades and perfectly gelled blonde hair as before. The only thing different was the stubble across his chin.

He regarded you through his shades and gave you a nod. “Looking good,Rose.”

“Thats incetous.” You deadpan, giving him a blank look.

Roxy detaches herself from him and rolls her bubblegum eyes at you. before glancing at the map still clenched in her hand. “Hey Dirk, wheres rooms 216 and 200?”

“216 is that one with the open door and the plaque that says ‘Jade Harley’ on it” he responded, pointing towards the room in question.

“Thats Roses room!” Roxy exclaimed and shoved you forward. “Go make a new friend!Me and Dirky are gonna go find my room!” With that she and your cousin threw themselves into the milling teenagers and disappeared from your view.

You walk over to room 216 and rap your knuckles on the doorway. “Hello?”

“Hi!” There was a twirl of black and green and suddenly there was a girl in front of you. Her hair was long and black, reaching down past her butt. Her skin was lightly tanned and there were lines around her bright green eyes showing that she smiled a lot. “You must be Rose! My brothers boyfriend has told me a lot about you!”

You set your lavender colored bag on the floor lightly and look at the her again, seeing the family resemblance finally. “I take it you are the younger sibling of Dirks boyfriend Jake?”

“Yup!” she says. “Im Jade by the way! “Welcome to Skaia Academy! Your bed is over here!” She gestured to an empty bed with blank walls surrounding it. “You can customize it anyway you want, just like i did!”

you glance over to the other side of the room and see bright green walls with several posters for the old childrens television show The Squiddles. There were plants and DNA structures placed everywhere.

“I will make sure to do so.” You say, picking up your bag once more and placing it on top of the dresser that was placed next to your new bed. You open up your bag and begin pulling out clothes and other items to put away.

By the time you are done unpacking the sun has set and your roommate has set herself to bed. You get into your pyjamas and and crawl into bed, falling asleep before your head even hits the pillow.

 

~

 

The next morning you are woken by Jades alarm clock, which sang the Squiddles theme song at promptly 6:30 in the morning. Jade is awake mere seconds after the song starts and she slams the snooze button with a thump. “Good morning Rose!”

“Good morning Jade.” you respond sleepily, sitting up.

“Todays the first day of classes! Arent you excited?” Jade is up and digging through her dresser drawers.

“I suppose I am.” you say, standing and shuffling over to your own dresser, pulling out the school uniforms that had been given to you..

Jade turns to you, excitement glowing in her eyes almost as much as your face began glowing when you realized all she was wearing was a bra and panties. “I am soooo excited! Im taking a bunch of great classes this year, plus I get to see my boyfriend Karkat for the first time since June!” she turns back to getting dressed, much to your relief. “Its gonna be great!”

“Im sure it will be.” you reply, attempting to force your blush away as you pull your clothes quickly on You pick up your school bag and swing that over your shoulder before turning back to the black haired girl. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yup!” Jade has a large backpack set across her shoulders and a smile to match it in size. “Lets go!”

The two of you stop in the cafeteria quickly and grab breakfast, Jade getting a muffin and you getting coffee. Then the two of you part ways, each heading in a different direction to your first class of the day.

Your first two classes pass quickly in the way thats expected on the first day of school, with many handshakes and new names.

When you arrive in your third period English class, there is a long line outside the door. The teacher is standing next to the doorway, letting students in one at a time. As you get in line you see her let a girl with bright jade lipstick. She points her to some unseen area of the classroom and the girl nods and enters the classroom, disappearing from your sight.

When you finally reach the door, the teacher gives you a warm smile. “Name?”

“Rose Lalonde” you answer, fully taking in the appearance of the teacher. She looked to be in her mid thirties, but she had a young, timeless type of face. She had olive green eyes and the largest mass of hair you had ever seen. It went down to her ankles and it appeared to have never been brushed before. She wore a fifties style dress with card suits all over it and matching earrings. In her arms was a large book and a clipboard balanced on it.

“Im your English teacher Mrs. Lejion, but most people just call me the Disciple.” she said as she checked your name off from the list on the clipboard. She looked back up at you and smiled once again. “Your seat is in the front next to MIss Maryam.” she pointed to the only seat left open, right next to the girl she had seated when you arrived.

You walked into the room and took your seat, Mrs.Lejion closing the door behind you and bounding to the front of the class. “Hello class! You are probably wondering why I gave you assigned seating instead of letting you choose your own seats. What's gonna happen is that I seated you by a random person and the two of you are going to both do a book report based off the other person's favorite book. I will pass out the forms for it while you introduce yourself to your partner!”

You turn to the girl sitting beside you and looked at her. You are immediately caught by her bright, jade green eyes. She gave you a stunning smile and held out her hand. “Hello. I am Kanaya Maryam.”

Her voice was soft, but strong, showing a fair about of self confidence, hidden behind a layer of modesty. Her voice had an almost regal sound to it.

From that moment on, you knew that you were fucked.


End file.
